A World Forgotten
by SecretWriter1111
Summary: Paisley Herindall, and American muggleborn, is special in some way and is a part of a new prophecy. She is threatened and scared, and the same questions always ring through her head. Who is James and why am I in love with him?


**New story! EEEEEEKKK! And for those who read my AVPM story I'm so sorry about the delay! I will get it up as soon as possible, but I just really wanted to get this up here! So pretty much it's James Potter with an OC, amazing Paisley Herindall from America. Hope you guys love it!**

This letter, this strange lady, none of it makes sense, but I can't contain my excitement. I'm a witch. First one in the family, and I get to go shopping for my supplies in a week. The lady who calls herself McGonagall has a slightly worried expression when she says goodbye, but I pass it off as typical old lady behavior. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

Was I surprised I got my Hogwarts letter? Not at all. I'm the son of Harry Potter, how could I not attend Hogwarts. I've been waiting ten years, and I can't wait any longer. We're going to Diagon Alley next week to get my wand and school supplies. A new generation of Potters was just what Hogwarts needed.

I got off the plane a huge crank in my neck from sleeping uncomfortably for all those hours. We kept our house in America and decided that it would be best if the rest of my family continued living there. I wouldn't really be able to go back for Christmas holiday or any other holiday, but I was fine with that. Hopefully I had friends that would stay at Hogwarts for holidays. We were again greeted my Mistress McGonagall who lead us to Diagon Alley where I would buy all of my supplies. She took us to a bank, which she called Gringotts and was run by goblins! We had some of our money exchanged for galleons and were wished good luck and sent on our way to get my school stuff. We decided to get my wand first so we followed the path to Ollivander's Wand Shop. The doorbell chimed when we walked in and a man with graying hair and wise eyes greeted us behind the counter.

"Welcome to Ollivander's! I'm guessing you're here for a wand?" The man, who I figured was Ollivander, said with a wink. I nodded with a smile on my face. This was a big moment. A wand was the proof to me that I really was a witch. He took all sorts of weird measurements with a floating tape measure and walked down a long dark hallway pulling out a couple boxes from the shelves.

"How about this one? Dragon heartstring core, semi flexible, cherry wood, 14 inch." The words he said made no sense, but when I picked up the wand, I knew it wasn't for me. "Hmm, how about this one, 13 inch, Rosewood, brittle, unicorn hair core," He said pulling another wand from a deep green box. Another no, this one was better, but still wasn't quite there. He examined me closely and my cheeks flushed as my shyness kicked in. I saw his eyes slightly widen and he ran down the hallway until I could no longer see him. He ran back carrying a white box and he carefully set it on the counter. "Now this one is a beauty," he exclaimed while he pulled out a lightly colored wand with delicate engravings and a few crystals encrusting the handle. I fell in love with it the moment my eyes fell upon it. "11 inch, willow, phoenix feather core, and quite flexible, perfect for detailed witchcraft." I felt it. The moment my hand wrapped around it a warming sensation filled my body and I knew it was the one. "You will bring great things to the world child, I can feel it." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. We paid for the wand and I started walking out of the door, but I was so caught up in my wand I didn't notice someone else walking in. I ran into him full force and he toppled on to me. I looked up to say I was sorry, but found a pair of warm brown eyes staring at me. My face flushed and my shyness got me one again as I stuttered to say sorry.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-"his brown eyes were staring at me making me catch my breath.

"You should be sorry," he said cockily."I'm James. James POTTER." He said annunciating his last name as if he were famous.

"Well you seem cocky I must say," I said with a huff in my voice.

"Don't you know who I am?! I'm the son of the famous Harry Potter! "He asked astonishment in his voice. "You know the boy who lived? Slayer of Voldemort?!"

"That's enough James," a man who looked almost exactly the same as him said sternly. "I'm very sorry about his attitude, I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

"Paisley Herindall," I said with a smile.

"Wow, a first year who didn't bow and awe in your presence!" A very beautiful red head chuckled, walking in with a baby in her arms and a toddler holding her hand. "Ginny Potter dear, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're a muggleborn? Don't worry dear, we can help you gather you're stuff," she said eyeing James who, I hadn't noticed, had been staring at me.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Let me go tell my parents." I said running outside.

"Wow James, she's a keeper," Ginny said winking at him and laughing as he blushed causing his father to laugh as well. The day had gone great, especially for James, and Paisley couldn't wait to start school this year.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

September 1st First Day of School

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Come on mom, dad, it's right over here!" I said rushing to the pillar between the 9th and 10th platform. I said my goodbyes before running into the platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express. I quickly found James and his family and got on the train with a bunch of red heads James seemed to know really well. We sat in the first empty compartment and the craziness began as they all introduced themselves, all of their last names being Weasley. Great.

James

"Hey mate, have you met Paisley yet?" I asked Fred

"Not really, but I'd say you've got a thing for her the way you keep looking at her," he whispered to me. I could feel the blush creeping up my face and of course someone was gonna see it! "Oi mate! What could've caused that blush! "Hugo teased. Everyone at this point was staring at me, including Paisley. Thankfully, a girl burst into the compartment laughing, breaking the awkward stares.

"Paisely, come quick!" and the two girls ran out of the compartment.

"Perfect," I heard Fred say under his breath making me gulp. "It seems our friend here, James Sirius Potter, fancies our new American beauty!" This made James blush even more. Was he so glad Paisley wasn't here. All the Weasley's teased him until Paisley came back to the compartment, and everyone got quiet. She really was beautiful, her blond hair cascading around her shoulders in soft waves that smelled like green apples and her bright green eyes filled with happiness and joy, even when she was looking at all of us with confusion. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door once again was slammed open.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Weasley's and Potter! Oh and I see another! A measley little mudblood," he sneered. I had to stick up for her.

"Shut it Malfoy. She is more than you will ever be," I said coldly.

"James sit down," I heard her scowl.

"Oh! Looks like Potty's got a girlfriend! You don't scare me mudblood," he snickered.

"The point is not to scare you Scorpius, in fact that is the opposite of what I want to do, but you made fun of my friends, and no one makes fun of my friends." She spoke so calmly to him. "Now will you please leave?" Again, she spoke so calmly it was nerve racking. How could someone speak so calmly to a Malfoy!

"Little muggle born, you probably don't even know how to flick your wand!" he smirked. I could tell she was done with the whole calm thing. She pinned Malfoy to the window wand at throat faster than I could say Quidditch

"Well Malfoy, I don't think it would be wise for you to stay here considering your circumstances at the moment. Now leave," she said coldly. Malfoy ran out of there so fast it was funny. Mom was right, she is a keeper.

James

When we arrived at Hogwarts I was so excited to get sorted. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor and I hoped Paisley did to. It's my turn. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Yes! Just like my mum and dad! Paisley was after me and I prayed she was in Gryffindor with me she looked nervous and I understood why. Going up there is nerve racking. It seemed as if she was up there for hours. Eventually, the hat shouted Gryffindor and I was probably the loudest of the cheerers. I think she noticed because she kept "sneaking" glances at me from across the table. The feast began and I had a permanent smile on my face.

Paisley

I was so excited that the hat sorted me in Gryffindor. The feast was magical and I couldn't wait for my first year at Hogwarts to begin. It also felt good standing up to Malfoy. James told me I was very brave, causing me to blush. I think I'm starting to get a thing for a very special Potter.


End file.
